Odd Tim
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: (Requested oneshot for Dusksunset) Tim's been acting a little odd lately, or more than usual. What is going on? (return of the Tim from "Innocent."


**A/N: Requested oneshot for Dusksunset  
**

**Tim and Cassie are twenty one **

* * *

**Odd Tim  
**

* * *

"Tim's been acting odd lately," Dick confronted to Barbara.

She nodded and laughed. Slowly, she laid down on his lap and looked into his eyes. "When isn't he acting odd?"

Dick tried not to snicker but he was unable to control the grin on his face. "Hey!" he said defensively. "That-that is my brother-

He stopped to laugh, unable to control himself.

"He is odd," Dick admitted. "But I love my little brother. I love him ever since Bruce adopted him." He chuckled, remembering meeting Tim when he was young. Tim was so shy and hid under the covers for the first weeks in the mansion. Dick had to use his charm to get him out.

"I noticed his sudden change of behavior too," she said, being serious for once. "He's more quiet and he's always shaking now. What's going on?"

Dick bit his lip and thought hard. His hands travel to her fiery red hair and seeps his fingers into her locks. He dipped his head and kissed her lips. "I really don't know. His relationship with Cassie is great - they've been together for seven years now and he's doing very well working alone as Red Robin."

"Hmm," she said, her hand reaching to touch his face. "What do you think is going on with him?"

"I don't know." He took her hand and stroked it. "What's he up to?"

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tim stared at himself in the mirror and swallowed hard. Okay. Okay. He has to do this, he has to. _I have to be confident_, he thought to himself. He can do this. He can. He can do this. Oh god, his heard was racing a million miles a second. He feels like he's going to die and he wants to. Anything was better than to live with the possible rejection. **NO**, his conscience screamed at him**. You can do this. You have to believe in yourself. You can't let yourself sit around and do nothing!** Tim muttered to himself and started to pace. He pulled at his hair and whimpered. "But what if she says no?" he said out to the physical world. He was having a battle with his conscience - his pesky conscience that was unaware of the cons.

**She loves you, I doubt that she would say no.**

"But what if she does?" he snapped. He was still pacing but was muttering curse words underneath his breath.

**What if she doesn't?**

"Ugh!" he screamed. He stopped pacing and bit his lip. "But who would want to marry me?"

**You got a point there.**

"Hey you're supposed to be my motivational coach!" He knew he was being ridiculous with fighting himself but he needed someone to go to. If he went to Dick or Bart or Gar, they would tell him things that he wanted to hear. He's better off with talking to someone -er, a thing that was flat out truthful about him and that was himself.

**Okay, can't you take a joke? Listen to yourself, you're being irrational. You and Cassie have been together for years. She knows you, all your flaws but she's still here and she's going to stay with you. You just have to have faith in yourself, Tim. She loves you. She will say yes.**

"What if she doesn't?"

**She will.**

"But what if she doesn't?"

**She WILL.**

Tim sighed and started to pace again. "Okay, there's no use in fighting with myself - GOD what is wrong with me?!" he took off his glasses and tossed to the ground. He stopped walking around once he realized what he had done. "I'm not even thinking straight!" he rushed to his glasses and placed them where they belonged, in his glasses case, on the the top shelf, away from harm.

He stared at himself in the mirror and breathed heavily.

He feels like he's going to die.

He knew he was acting crazy but he couldn't help it. Marriage was a serious thing and everything had to be perfect; the location, the time, the ring, the proposal. He took a deep breath and got into the stance he had been planning for weeks, the stance and look he would be when he popped her the question. "Cassie," he started, in a strong yet terrified voice. DANG IT, he's supposed to say it in a soft, romantic tone but he can't find a way to get his voice to sound like that. "I know" - he went down on one knee and pulled out the tiny box. It was ridiculous to rehearse but he needed practice. "I know that I don't deserve you but I want to marry you. If you say yes to me, I'll promise to be a better person and I'll work my whole life being the person you deserve-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dick said as he opened the door with his mouth opened.

Tim turned red and immediately stood up. He quickly hid the ring in his pocket. "N-n-othing-"- Just let me die, just let me die.

Dick laughed. "Why were you talking to yourself - in the mirror?"

"No reason!" he was blushing harder. He should have locked the door! The rational side would have but he was so nervous about proposing that he wasn't thinking.

"Wait-you had something...are you going to propose?" Dick grinned. He went to Tim and snatched the ring from his pocket. He smiled and hooked Tim with his arm and messed with his hair. "Aw! My little bro is going to pop the question!"

"Please don't tell anyone," he groaned. "And stop messing with my hair."

"I won't! You can trust me, Tim! I know if I do, I might ruin the surprise - the BIG moment of her life."

"No I mean don't tell anyone that I was practicing in the mirror to propose to her."

"I can't promise that."

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: So in conclusion about the fate of me writing Wonderbird, I won't write stories for them (Like plot stories).  
**

**However, I will write them if you request it (but it'll be on hold as I finish doing the prediction oneshot requests). Once I say it is okay for others to contact me (in either review/pm) about a request, it'll be a oneshot.  
**

**People are welcome to make requests other than Wonderbird like Chalant, Spitfire, Roy X Cheshire, Artemis X Cameron, Traught, Supermartian, etc (or any requested ship you want, I'll do), but will have to wait once I finish the prediction oneshots.**

**Btw for people that told me to stop doing wonderbird/wonderwing/sweetest friend fics, I don't mind but just don't read those ships then if it bothers you and happy to do any of your other ship request. :)**


End file.
